Erinnereungen
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: AU, nichts mit Silmarilion zu tun !Sarumans Erinnerungen an einen Teil seiner Jungedreisen und an einen innigen Weggefährten.Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus HdR gehören nicht mir, nur Chocheng ist mein und die Ländereinen die Saruman mit dieser Person (sonst verrat ich zu viel) durchreist. So, nun, das wars, ich hab zu diesem Fakt nichts mehr zu sagen, Saruman ist nicht mein, Saruman ist n... mein, Saruman ist ...mein ...   
  
Erinnerungen 

Die Schatten der Bäume formten Muster auf unseren Gesichtern und die verspielten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühjahrs schimmerten durch das feingesponnene Laubnetz. Wir lagen unter den Bäumen, erschöpft vom langen Ritt, während der Fluss zu unseren Füssen rauschte und die Pferde auf der Wiese grasten. Chocheng hatte die Augen geschlossen und träumte wahrscheinlich zum Gesang der Vögel und ich begab mich in die Tiefen des dunklen, wohlverdienten Schlafes. Der Wind raschelte durch die Harfen und Flöten am Berghang, entlockte ihnen den Zauber der Musik und besprenkelte die Ebene mit den sanften Tönen. Chocheng war vor mehreren Wochen zu mir gestoßen:

Ich stützte mich müde und ausgehungert auf den Wanderstab und versuchte den nächsten stillen Ort zu erreichen, da sah ich den jungen Mann sich am Wegrand um das kleine Mädchen kümmern. Sie war gestürzt und hatte sich beide Knie aufgeschrammt. Heulend lehnte sie an dem vollen Apfelkorb, während Chocheng die Wunden mit einem feuchten Tuch ausrieb und ihr beruhigend zusprach. Dann schwang sich Dunkelheit vor das Bild und um mich herum ward weder Raum noch Zeit. Mein von Schmerzen geplagter Körper schwebte in der Unendlichkeit, die langsam Form annahm und zu einer weichen Wiese wurde.Über mich gebeugt war der Mann, die tiefen, braunen Augen in den gläsernen Mandeln gefangen und eine melodische Stimme, die nach meinem Befinden fragte. Die Wrikichkeit zum Traum geworden verschwamm ein zweites Mal vor meinen Augen und der lang ersehnte Schlaf trat ein. Umhüllt in den weichen Armen des Windes schlief ich auf Humus-Leib, während leise die Quelle des Lebens meinen zeschundenen Körper wusch. Als ich dann des Abends wieder die Augen öffnete, saß er immer noch, d.h. schon wieder neben mir; jetzt keinen Apfelkorb im Schoss, sondern einen kleinen, mit Essen gefüllten Picknick-Korb. Als ich ihn ansah lächelte er wieder, dieses Mal eher müde und traurig.

„Na, gut geschlafen?"

Ich nickte müde und setze mich auf. Die Sonne färbte die Landschaft rot und vergoldete die Bäume und das Wasser des Baches neben uns.

„Hier, du musst etwas essen."Er streckte mir einen Holzteller mit kalter Suppe hin, den ich dankbar annahm. Dazu gab er mir noch zwei kleine Brote und einen Apfel.

„Es ist nicht viel, wenn man lange nichts gegessen hat, aber es stillt den grössten Hunger."Er legte sich zurück ins Gras und sah gen Himmel. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Prellungen und Flecken auf seinen Armen und dem Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid wenn du wegen mir Ärger bekommen hast..."

Er zuckte zusammen. „ Warum sollte ich?"

„Dein Arm..."

Er schloss die Augen und sein Lächeln schien nur noch müder als vorher.

„Mach dir nichts ‚draus. Die finden doch immer einen Grund. Du solltest aber so schnell wie möglich wieder aufbrechen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie dir auch einen Besuch abstatten werden, meine Bruder. Sie mögen keine Fremden und mögen es noch weniger, wenn man ihnen hilft."Damit schloss er erneut die Augen und hielt das Thema für abgeschlossen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf, nahm den Korb und verabschiedete sich. Dann sah ich ihn zwei Tage lang nicht mehr. Ich hatte mein spärliches Hab und Gut zusammen gepackt und hatte mich auf den Weg gemacht. Die Sonne war schon zum zweiten Male über mir aufgegangen, als ich aus der Ferne die Hufen zweier Pferde vernahm. Ich ging zur Seite um nicht überrannt zu werden, doch die Pferde hielten neben mir an und die gleiche melodische Stimme fragte: „Brauchst du einen Weggefährten? Ich habe nichts dagegen dich zu begleiten.", fügte sie dann sptizbübisch hinzu. Und als ich aufsah, bat mir Chocheng die Zügel des zweiten Pferdes an, mit dem breitesten Lächeln im Gesicht, das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin von zu Hause geflohen. Die wollten mich so oder so nicht dort haben. Aber die Pferde haben sie geschätzt."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden."

Mit diesen Worten ritten wir los, im vollen Galopp. Wir passierten mehrere Gebietsgrenzen, und die Fürstengrenze dazu, in den letzten Wochen und da lagen wir nun im Gras und schliefen wie die Murmeltiere.

Chocheng steckte voller Überraschungen. Er war ein genausoguter Reiter, wie die Pferdefürsten und ein exzelenter Koch. Dazu konnte er nähen und waschen und bestimmt auch einen ganzen Haushalt führen, so gut wie jede Frau. Kannte sich mit den besten Kräutern und den verschiedensten Medizinen aus und hat ein zauberhaftes Händchen mit Geld, Menschen und Tieren. War dazu noch die spitzbübischte und lustigste Person, die ich kannte. Er war mir während unserer Reise richtig ans Herz gewachsen.

Chocheng sprang auf einmal auf: „Weisst du was, Curunír, du solltest ein Bad nehmen. Du stinkst!!!"

Verärgert, weil ich aus meinem Schlaf gerissen wurde, knurrte ich ihn an: „Und du was, da richen doch die Pferde besser!!!"

Da trabte der junge Mann eingeschnappt davon, nahm die schon saubere Pfanne aus der Sonne, füllte sie am Bach und goss sie mir, spitz grinsend, über den Kopf.

TBC (?) / THE END

AN: Wie schon gesagt handelt es sich um die Erinnerungen Sarumans an einen geheimnissvollen jungen Mann, mit den er in seiner Jugend auf Reisen gegangen ist und eine innige Freundschaft teilte. Eigendlich ist es jedem selbst überlassen sich eine Fortsetzung dazu auszudenken. Die Story ist auf der Rückfahrt mit dem Zug von Prag nach Berlin entstanden, vorletzter Tag unserer elftklässler Klassenfahrt, schon seine Zeit her...

Nur zur „Kuriosität"sie war eigentlich als Liebesgeschichte gedacht, und Chocheng stellt sich am Ende der Reise als Frau herraus (obwohl sich das mittlerweile auch schon wieder in slash geändert hat, 09.04). Ob ihr in diese Richtung weiter denkt oder nicht ist eure Entscheidung. Ich schreibe wahrscheinlich nicht weiter, auch wenn dort TBC (?) steht.

Also denn, noch einen schönen Tag und BIETTE reviewd doch!!

Aure Senda

Eure Lucius Sikilmituile.


End file.
